bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Paths Cross, Lives Differ
Tai and his group manage to reach Rider city. Juliana exclaims "Wow, finally another town! My feet are killing me!" Feng grins and licks his lips "I smell high concentrations of Spiritual Pressure here. Many of them. I bet there's some badasses down there!" Raiden exclaimed with closed eyes "You shouldn't be so quick to fight, Feng. You don't know when you'll lose." Takeshi looked up at the sky with a frown. Always with the violence... He sighed, continuing to walk down the road. Tai turned to them "Since what Feng says is true and strong opponents are indeed here, we will assume Gigais that I will make for the moment. Raiden and Juliana will pose as tourists while Feng poses as a local hoodlum. I'll go out as a preacher and search for the target. All of you remain hidden until I give you the signal to attack. And do not be afraid, for against our unstoppable might these opponents will prove to be nothing. We are invincible..." Takeshi continued to look up at the sky. He sighed, pulling out a small dart-like instrument. He then proceeded to walk into the crowded plaza. They all entered their Gigais and spread out around the city. Feng enters the crowded plaza, searching for his prey. He could smell him easily. Takeshi noticed him first, and tossed the dart into the ground. It eminated a field that instantly disintegrated all Gigai in the area; throwing Feng out of his and into the sky. Takeshi instantly leaped up to join him; knocking him on his temple with his sword's pommel, knocking him unconscious. One down... He then directed an energy based cage around him, which shrunk to Feng's exact height. He then sent the cage away, though a portal. Standing on a bridge, watching the water from a stream flow, is Furi. She hums to herself softly as Tai hides behind a building near her. He thinks to himself "So he noticed us. And I cannot sense Feng's spiritual pressure anymore. Things have gotten bad... Dammit. Raiden, come in." He is replied immediately "Raiden here." He orders "Pinpoint Feng's position and bring him back and up-to-speed. There's been a security breach. Opposition #474385 has detected us and is en route to dispatch. You are clear to engage on site." Raiden nods in confirmation "Confirmed. Raiden out." Takeshi smirked, knowing the dart had also scrambled Feng's spritual pressure, preventing anyone from finding him without looking through each world thoroughly. Then there was the spirit cage, which wouldn't go down unless he himself went down. And finally, there was one last surprise for whoever followed after Feng. He pulled out another dart, and darted over to another's location. He notes Juliana, and releases the dart. Juliana was more reflexive than Feng, but Takeshi was faster, disarming her, and knocking her out with a well aimed punch. He then caged her and sent her away as well. Before she could be teleported away, Raiden cuts off the portal with a surge of lightning then reawakens her the same way. She screams "You frizzed up my hair, you bastard, and nearly made me wet myself!" Raiden bows apologetically "I'm sorry, but it wouldv'e been quicker than shaking you awake. Now, we have a guest." Takeshi yawned, "Darn, it didn't work..." He sighed, "Your friend is in the Dangai if you must know. Only one of you needs to go really, he's not that well guarded..." He secretly hoped they would listen to him, for his own reasons. Raiden clutched the handle of his sword and unsheathed it "Do you take me for a fool? Even if what you say is true, I wouldn't risk my life for that trash. You can keep him." Takeshi yawned, "No point for talk then, is there?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply, instead drawing his blade and striking out with it, aiming to hit both Juliana and Raiden at once. Raiden blocked the assault with ease and sent an electrical discharge into both their blades, electrocuting Takeshi. Takeshi shook his head while simply flipping up and over, using both their shoulders for leverage. He silently smirked, and then dove back in, striking at both of their backs. Raiden discharged more electricity from his back toward Takeshi. Takeshi still slashed at his back, slicing deep into his back. However he did not flinch from the electricity. He jumped back from his work. Takeshi smiled, Oldest trick in the book... Hanki... Nullify. Raiden winces in pain then Juliana hurriedly sets her hands near his wound. A red Reiatsu orb surrounds it as it begins to heal. As she is healing him, Raiden exclaims "My apologies for not introducing myself beforehand. I am Raiden Vincent and, if fate will see it, I will be your killer. If fate, however, decides differently then you shall be mine. What is your name?" "Takeshi..." Then he jumped up, and sliced down at Juliana, missing her but causing the healing to be cut off, leaving a still rather deep cut. Raiden backs up and alerts "Juliana, hand me some med-pills then get out of here. I'll fight him." Juliana gives a slightly worried expression, to which he reassures her "Do not worry about a warrior... You disgrace them that way." She slowly nods then runs off after tossing him a bag of med-pills... ...Which Takeshi proceeds to cut to shreds, causing the pills to fall down to the ground below. He then proceeds to strike out again, aiming for Raiden's gut. Takeshi discharged more electricity all over his body, protecting him from all angles. He exclaims "Not very nice, stripping a warrior of all his healing supply. I hope you don't plan on healing your wounds I inflict." Takeshi just ran his blade right through him, using another Hanki Nullify. He listened to the satisfying intake of breath from Raiden, as his blade dripped his blood from the other side of his body. Takeshi twisted his blade, opening the wound wide, and dealing serious damage. Meanwhile, at the bridge, Tai joined next to Furi. She didn't look at him and merely stated "Your family misses you, Tai." Tai looked off into the distance next to her "I know." She asked while clutching the railing tightly "Do you care?" He closed his eyes and took in the smell of the sea "...No." She sighs in emotional pain and glances over to him "I know I lack the strength and willpower to stop you from doing what you plan on doing. But... Just know I always loved you." He turns to her, not allowing himself to shed a tear but still hearing her weak voice state this after all he has done wracked him with inner grief. She stated while smiling up at him "Well, you can do what you came here to do." He nods while giving a sympathetic look "Yes, ma'am." He extends his hand and impales her stomach. Her eyes widen in pain as he absorbs her. There was a flash of pain as her flesh was pierced, her eyes stareing into his while she felt the first step of the process, her abdomen was beginning to liquify, to melt into him. She wanted to scream, to cry out, but her pain and the look in his eyes caused her voice to catch in her throat, like even that was being processed into his body. "Just let me cry" She thought, "Let me show him how much this hurts..." But her body was already too far gone, she was sure that she couldn't even move her face if she tried. All that was left in her final moments were her thoughts and a gurgling from her throat, that very quickly became nothing but a rasping. He was inside her, tearing her apart... no... worse than that... erasing her like a child's drawing, judged unworthy of existance and recycled by this cruel god. Raiden crumped to his kneels in pain "Nice hit, Takeshi..." He coughed up blood onto his shirt. Takeshi stared down at him, "There are no winners in war... only survivors... let's have one more survivor..." As Raiden fell, Takeshi opened a portal, which Raiden fell into as he lost consciousness. Takeshi closed his eyes, and then opened them again. He watches as Tai finishes aborbing Furi. He looked at Tai, "You sure have fallen far Tai... but what I don't understand is... for what?" Tai merely stared at him as if he were something repulsive and repugnant "This is a family concern. You would not understand." Takeshi looked up, "I've been around long enough to... I understand your family history all too well... but I don't need your answer, all it will do is make me want to kill you twice, and when I can only manage to kill you once, I'll just be more ticked off..." He then sighed, Come on... any time would be nice. He then slashed out with his blade, aiming to cut Tai in two. Tai blocked it easily, clutching Takeshi's blade with his hand covered in Plaguearmor. He stared into Takeshi's eyes so he can be taken seriously and states, putting as much threat behind his tone as he can "I am going to murder and consume you if you do not leave this instant. You have been given your warning, which is more merciful than I can say for other people." He felt Furi's presence within his conciousness stir, noticing he had referenced to her demise. Takeshi sighed, "I think you're rooted too firmly in the past to do anyone any good. I refuse to listen to someone who refers to the past to decide actions." He pulled his blade from Tai's grip, "I have no more words for you... who would turn on your own family... Sleep, Sakayume." A huge surge of spiritual pressure erupted from Takeshi, rushing over Tai with such power that he began to sweat. Takeshi looked at him with no mercy in his eyes. He jumped up and slashed out at Tai, slicing right through his plaguearmor, and cutting deep into his body. His black blood flowed back into his wound just as quickly as it exited. He didn't take his eyes off Takeshi for a moment "I will do what is necessary to fulfill my goals. I could not expect you to understand how I feel. So shut up when you claim you understand me!!" He morphs his hands into axes, whose black blades glimmer in the sunlight. He rushes toward Takeshi with Carnage Vision activated. Takeshi sighed, "I don't really understand you... I'm not you. But you seek revenge on the Kawahiru... your father was kind enough to fill me in on your interests oh so long ago..." Takeshi scowled, and brought his blade right through Tai, cutting him through, clean in half, the plaguearmor did not stop it's exit. In midair, his body reattached with a sleering sound. He shoots out several tendrils toward Takeshi with blades at the ends. Takeshi cleanly sliced through them all. He jumped up and struck again at Tai, slicing right into an artery, causing a large amount of blood to start spurting out of his body; which would kill a normal being within minutes, and incapacitate them in seconds. Tai regenerated from the assault swiftly and popped his neck on both sides. He smirked at Takeshi "Your efforts are completely futile. And you call yourself the 'Angel of Death'?" Takeshi smirked, "Futile? What arrogance. I never called myself that, those I know do mainly." He pointed his blade at Tai, "You seem to be taking an unusual amount of hits... isn't that armor of yours supposed to be strong?" He sliced once more through the armor, and chopped off Tai's enitre torso. As it tilted, ready to fall off, the blood hardened and pulled his torso back onto his body. With another sleering sound, he regenerates "Armor or no armor you don't seem to be making much progress." Takeshi sighed, "Plagueblood... did you know there was a Kido designed specifically to destroy it?" Tai's eyes widened slightly "Your lying..." Takeshi pointed his hand at Tai, "Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls-" Without hesitating, Tai used Shunpo to get behind Takeshi and wrap his arm around his neck and put him in a chokehold, restraining his arms with his tendrils. Takeshi's eyes widened, and then a smile stretched his face. A voice finished his incantation, "-Rest in peace sinners!" Takeshi elbowed Tai, releasing himself, and allowing himself and the voice to declare, "Hado #70, Shokuzainohi!" With horror, Tai watched as pillars of light descended upon the field, piercing him in multiple body parts. However, the plagueblood instantly healed these wounds. Tai laughed up at Takeshi "Fool! You've accomplished nothing!" Takeshi, and a new arrival, who had short black hair and blue eyes stared at him with not pity. "Really?" asked Takeshi. "Explain this then," said the girl. Both took their blades, and with a powerful burst, ran their blades right through him. Tai looked smug for a moment, before realizing with horror that the Plagueblood wasn't healing his wounds. He screamed in horror at this "You bastards, what have you done to me!?" Takeshi looked at him with cold eyes, "That Kido is one of my own and Shion's making. It not only is useful against all enemies, it also has the added sideffect of temporarily nullifying plagueblood's regenerating effects." Shion twisted her blade in Tai's gut, and Takeshi followed suite, "You've lost, we had such hopes for you, but you decided to fall instead of rise..." She turned to Takeshi, "We'll have to apologize to Sadow and Tenshi later." Takeshi nodded, "All I see in you Tai is evil and death. You've wondered why my blade so easily pierces you. My blade has the power of retribution. Against those who have broken bonds and promises, they will surely be cut in two." He gritted his teeth angrily "I am a Yatsumaru! I have my pride! This is my birth right, which my father denies his own passion!" Takeshi sighed, "Family is more than bloodlines." Shion sighed, "Enough talking Takeshi... he's a lost cause, even if I totally agree with you." Takeshi nodded, "Alright then... goodbye Tai." Takeshi and Shion each pulled their blades from Tai's body, and stabbed him at the same time, into his heart. Tai's eyes rolled, and he fell to the ground. Tai's last thoughts before succumbing to the darkness surrounding him and his deep trance and temptation of slumber is "But... It was so artistically done..." His slitted teal eyes fade, showing the cloudy mist of death clear within his soul. Crows perch themselves around the area, cawing in mourning.